Everlasting
by DawsonMcFly
Summary: "You'll always be a part of me..." J/R modern day oneshot!


**Hey guys,**

**This is incredibly cheesy.** **Remember to R&R!**

**Olivia**

**...**

Her heart pounded in her chest as the images that changed her life flashed before her.

It was all coming back to her now.

She told him that she wanted to be free, so he let her go, because he knew that's what she wanted. But now, more than ever, she was missing him, and all she wanted was him. She could feel his moist lips on hers, filling her heart with joy and adoration as she tasted what was left of the alcohol and vanilla ice cream that he had consumed just hours before. She could hear his sweet murmurs in her ear, speaking the poetic, romantic words that sent shivers down her spines.

And without even thinking, she plunged in to a journey through her beautiful, painful past.

…

Tossing her luscious red hair behind her shoulders, Rose felt the hot sun beating down on her body. She took off her white coverup, revealing a toned hourglass physique, clothed in a soft blue bikini. As she drew closer to the ocean, she could hear boyish chuckles, and whipped her head in their direction.

The only thing that caught her eye was a boy, probably her age or a bit older. He was exceptionally beautiful and tanned with blonde curtains that fell over his sweaty forehead. His mouth was slightly opened, and his eyes were fixated on her. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but she was sure that they were absolutely gorgeous.

The fact that this boy, this handsome young man, looked so entranced by her, made Rose feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, because out of all of the girls in the world, he was looking at her and nobody else.

…

"What's your name?" He asked, his seafoam eyes tenderly immersed on Rose.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater," she answered timidly, running her feet through the cool sand. "What about you?"

"I'm Jack," he replied. "Jack Dawson."

Instead of speaking, Rose just smiled at him. He smiled back, and it felt like the beginning of forever.

…

Jack's face was red and covered in sweat as he pinned his friend, Fabrizio to the ground. They were having a friendly wrestling match, and Jack was obviously the clear winner.

He began to count to ten, successfully fighting back when Fabri tried to escape his grip.

"...Ten!"

He jumped up, throwing his arms in to the air, declaring his victory.

Rose and Fabrizio's girlfriend, Helga cheered him on as the fatigued Fabrizio lay down, trying to catch his breath. Jack was just too quick for him.

Without thinking, Jack grabbed Rose and lifted her up by the waist. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm hands on her. It was the first times that he had really touched her, and her yellow tank top was riding up her stomach as he lifted her, so it she could feel his bare hands on her bare waist and it felt magnificent.

"C'mon, Rose," he announced as he lowered her back to the ground. "Let's celebrate!"

Jack led her in the kitchen and cracked open a bottle of wine. "I've been saving this one," he said.

"Well, aren't you fancy," she joked.

"Oh, you have no idea," he remarked, raising his eyebrows at her and smiling.

"So, what exactly are we celebrating?"

"My victory... and just being alive." Moving closer to her, and grabbing her arm, he gazed at her with passion burning in his eyes. "How good does it feel, Rose?"

"How good does what feel?" She knew exactly what he meant, but she just wanted to hear him speak. He could talk to her for days, and she would never get sick of him.

"To be alive, Rose. How does it feel?"

Rose paused, biting her bottom lip.

"Incredible," she finally answered.

They stared at one another for a few moments, and Jack leaned in to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. It was innocent—it was glorious.

…

Rose moaned quietly as she felt Jack leave a trail of kisses from her temple to her neck.

"You know, Rose, you don't have to do this if you don't-"

"I want this, Jack. Believe me."

Jack stared at her for a long while, at first looking puzzled, but suddenly smiling sweetly. He lay her down on the grass, kissing her slowly, and running his fingers through her beach waves.

Rose broke away from the kiss and sat up, removing her sun dress, and her little lace bra. She saw Jack blink a few times, as if he was astonished, like he had never seen a girl's bare breast before, even though she was sure that he had more than once.

That was when the beautiful Jackson Browne ballad began to play on the radio, and suddenly, everything began to seem so romantic, and she felt even safer in Jack's arms, as he gently lowered her on the moist grass.

As Jack hovered over her he quietly murmured, "You are so beautiful, Rose."

…

"It looks like you're all set to go," Helga noted, studying Jack's bags. "Is Jack coming?"

"Helga," Fabrizio whispered loudly, indicating that Jack was still a sensitive subject.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay," Rose exhaled, trying to contain her tears. "He was pretty upset when I told him."

"Yeah. He couldn't stop crying last night, to tell you the truth, Rose," Fabrizio confessed.

Rose's heart throbbed. _Jack was crying,_ She thought to herself. _All because of me?_

"Oh," was all she let escape from her mouth. "I should get going then."

She began to board the bus, just when, from far away, she heard someone calling her name. Rose glanced around, perplexed.

"Rose!"

"Jack?!"

Rose turned her entire body around, and she saw a skinny figure from far away, sprinting toward her. When he finally got to her, he was completely out of breath, and could only manage to say her name a few times.

"Rose," he uttered once again. "Hi."

She giggled, on the verge of tears, but still smiling. "Hi, Jack."

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad, and I-"

Rose's stomach churned in anticipation.

"I love you," he confessed.

"What? You love me?"

"Yes," he spoke, nodding his head truthfully.

"I love you too, Jack."

A large smile stretched across his face and he turned red. "Really?!"

She nodded. Jack quickly pulled her in to a passionate kiss that tasted like a mix of sadness and forever.

"Oh, and here," he stopped her right before she was about to step in to the bus. He handed her a folded piece of paper. "This is my excuse for not making it on time... But don't read it until you get home, okay?

Rose bobbed her head again, going in for another long hug. For a final goodbye, he kissed her soft hand, and she was gone... Maybe forever and maybe for only a little while.

And as the bus moved along, Jack ran with it, mouthing his final goodbye, while tears filled both his and Rose's eyes.

_I love you._

…

Rose groggily stumbled out of bed, opening up the bottom drawer of her desk. She grabbed a crumpled up note and unfolded it, reading the words as the tears began to stream down her face.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_I know I overreacted when you told me that you were leaving, and I just need you to know that I'm not mad. I can never stay mad at you, Rosie. Never._

_As a matter of fact, I think that it's awful ballsy of you to move to New York like that to pursue your dreams. It's admirable. You're just about the bravest girl I've ever met in my life. You are a beautiful ball of fire, baby. Please don't burn out, whatever you do._

_I wouldn't exchange the time we spent together for the world. If it were up to me, we'd be together forever, but knowing that you're happy is almost better. However, there still is a part of me that knows that we will meet again someday, and we can do all of the stuff we said we'd do._

_I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you no matter who I meet or where I go. You will always be in my heart, and nobody will ever replace you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jack Dawson_

The tears poured down her cheeks and on to the wrinkled piece of paper. As she began to refold it, she noticed writing on the back... It was a number—a phone number. Above it were the words, _So, call me, maybe?_

Without even thinking, Rose began to pound Jack's number in to her phone. There were only a few rings before she heard a voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jack?"

A silence that seemed to take forever followed.

"R-Rose?"

"Yes," she spoke nervously, smiling in to the phone. "Hello, Jack."


End file.
